Ginny Contemplates
by Serabella
Summary: This is just some random piece that doesn't fit anywhere.. Ginny works on a school assignment


Title: Ginny Contemplates

Fandom: Ginny Weasley

Rating: K

Summary: Ginny works on a school assignment.

* * *

Ginny sat there, head bent over her parchment, quill in hand, staring blankly at the blank page. She hadn't really given much thought to the assignment they had been giving to complete over the holiday break. She had been way too busy with everyone being at home to give it much thought. She didn't get much time with her brothers any more, in fact she only really ever got to see Ron when he came to visit Harry at the Hogwarts. She saw the twins on the rare Hogsmeades weekends, but never saw Percy or Bill unless they had business at Hogwarts or managed to make it home for a break.

She really wasn't sure that she wanted to do the assignment, but she knew that if she didn't, she wouldn't be able to join any activities. The only downfall to having Professor McGonagall as Head Mistress was that she would give the entire school assignments during their breaks. She felt that they needed to have some sort of structure to keep them on track. She alwso thought that it would keep them out of trouble as well. Since Dumbledore had been killed, there had been a lot more fighting going on between the students and there wasn't much that could be done about it.

She stared at the parchment again and started writing finally, she wrote about growing up as the only girl in the family. She wrote about her earliest memory of the boys using their magic on her to show her what it was like to have magic. She hadn't discovered her magic yet, she was only five or six years old, yet they felt that she should learn sooner than later. They were casting simple spells on her, telling her how to counter them using a hand me down wand. The wand had been Bill's when he was practicing before he went to Hogwarts and over the years, each of them used it for learning until they got their school wands.

She remembered how the wand lay there on the table in front of her sparking when she would get her hand close to it. It scared her and she didn't know what to do to get it to allow her to pick it up. She learned later that Fred and George had charmed it with an anti-theft spell. When she finally was able to pick the wand off the table, it shocked her. She dropped the wand and ran out of the room to her mother.

Of course, by the time she got there, Fred and George removed all the charms and spells so that when Mrs. Weasley picked it up, nothing happened. This made Ginny more upset and swore she would never touch another wand. She remembered running off to her room and hiding there until she was made to come out for dinner that night. She remembered the embarassment when the boys told her at the table what they had done. She knew she had to perservere and show them that they couldn't mess with her.

Ginny looked down at her parchment, realizing that she had been writing while she was lost in her thoughts. She read back through the words that she had written, surprised that she had written a coherent essay that would fit the subject that was given to her. She didn't know how she had done it, but she managed to write a decent coming of age story about her own life. The story of how she came into her magic for the first time. Telling the story of her brothers tormenting her. She shook her head and continued on, this time aware of what she was writing.

She wrote of meeting Harry for the first time, she wrote of going to London to see Ron off to his first year at Hogwarts and the brief meeting with Harry. She wrote of her embarrasment of coming downstairs to Harry being there, and wrote of the summers with him around. She just wrote until she thought she couldn't write any more. She looked back, realizing that she had written more than the requirement, which made her happy, but she didn't feel like she was done. She felt compelled to write more. What else could she write about, she wondered to herself. Anything else seemed too personal, especially when it came to the subject of coming of age.

Ginny sighed, thinking that she could write about what had happened between her and Harry when they were alone, but would that be a good idea? She didn't really know what she was doing, she pulled out a new piece of parchment and decided to write. She didn't know if she would turn this in, but she wanted to write it anyway. And that was just what she did. She sat there and wrote about the first time that she was alone with Harry and what had happened. To her, that was her real coming of age, but she didn't think that she should use that for her school assignment, so she tucked the finished parchment away into her bag.

She looked through her original essay and fixed a few problems, then sealed it off to be turned in to Professor McGonagall the following day. She was glad to be done with it, hoped that it would be enough. She knew that if it wasn't, she could use the parchment in her bag, but she didn't want it to come to that.


End file.
